This invention relates to the bubble-forming art in which a rigid elongated element is used to provide a swingable stick or bat with holes therethrough which is adapted to be dipped into a bubble-forming solution and then swished about to cause air to push through the holes thereby forming bubbles from a film which bridges the holes.